Suffocating Together
by EFrank4077
Summary: After Magnus cheated on Alec with a Werewolf client. Will Alec forgive Magnus for this seemingly unforgivable act...read to find out.


The substantial thunderstorm raging throughout New York City was a direct reflection of Magnus's mood. He deserved to feel like shit because he cheated on Alec, his blue-eyed wonder. He did not know if it was God's way of saying fuck you, you didn't ever deserve him in the first place; or, if he was just having fun messing with his emotions.

He didn't really cheat on Alec. To really cheat on someone you actually have to have feelings for the other person. On this particular day he was just having fun with a werewolf client. He and Alec were in the middle of a weeklong fight, and when the young werewolf client started to flirt with him, Alec flirted back. It did not seem like that big of a deal at the time. As if turned out, this seemingly harmless trist was a big deal to Alec.

Magnus was sitting on his pink couch watching his go-to movie that always could cheer him up, _The Notebook_. He has seen it at least 1,000 times. Every time he watches the movie he forgets all that is going wrong in life and fills up with good emotions.

On the other side of the living room, Chairman Meow lies lazily on the windowsill, looking out onto the rain-soaked street below.

 _Bang. Bang. Bang_. Magnus jumps up from his couch startled. Why was someone knocking on the door of his apartment at this time of night?

 _Bang. Bang. Bang_ knocks the visitor again, this time louder, with determined purpose.

"Who goes there?" Magnus says in his most intimidating high warlock voice.

Right before he could finish his sentence Alec falls through the unlocked door, bloody head to toe. Magnus catches Alec right before he collides with his freshly varnished hardwood floors.

"Alec! What in the seven hells happened to you?" Magnus says while he carries Alec to his pink couch.

After gently placing Alec down, he rushes to his bookshelf and locates his healing spell book and asks Alec with intense concern, "Alec talk to me! What did this to you? It looks like a KURI got your shoulder".

"Yes, it was KURI. I was on 3rd Street making my way to your apartment when the demon came out of the storm pipe and took a biter out of my shoulder," Alec struggles to say through the pain.

"Well, you do taste delightful so I understand why the demon wanted a taste," Magnus teases.

"Happy to see you can find humor in my pain," says Alec obviously annoyed.

"But where is Jace, Clary, and Isabelle? You should have..." Alec cuts Magnus off with a mixture of anger and distaste, "Don't you tell me what to do! I know myself better than you. I killed the demon before any mundane got hurt. I knew that I was closer to your place than the Institute. And if I was to call and tell them I was hurt, they would have freaked out. I don't want to hurt them. And more importantly are you going to heal me or are you going to argue with me until I die on your couch?"

"Well, for one, I have every right to worry about you, especially since you fell through my door at one o'clock in the morning, bloody head to foot. And second, your shoulder is all fixed. I fixed it while we were arguing".

Alec looks down at his shoulder, shocked. Magnus was not lying. His shoulder was bandaged up with white cloth and was clear of all blood. Well, except for the blood on his clothes.

"Drink this." Magnus hands Alec a light blue cup with some foul smelling black liquid in it. "It's a pain reliever and should help you sleep". Alec takes the cup and drinks the liquid in one gulp. And falls asleep immediately.

A ray of morning light hit Magnus's eyes, which is all it takes to wake him up. A quick check confirms Alec is still fast asleep on his couch.

Magnus had managed a quick hot shower and dressed in his favorite comfy clothes when Alec finally woke up.

"Where am I? What happened?" Alec asks warily.

"You were attacked by a demon on your way to my apartment last night. I healed your shoulder. And gave you some pain reliever to help you sleep. Jace and Clary know what happened and they know you are ok" Magnus said calmingly. "I also have some pancakes for you".

"If you cook as well as Isabella does, I'll pass," Alec says.

"I only cook as well as the pancake house across the street does because they dropped them off while I was in the shower," replies Mangus.

Magnus helps Alec walk to the table where they sit awkwardly across from each other and eat in silence.

"I am sorry," says Magnus out of nowhere.

"For saving my life?" Alec asks confused.

"No, for talking to the werewolf client. It was completely insensitive of me. My feelings got the best of me and I hope you can forgive me," Magnus says somberly into his half-eaten pancakes.

"For one, you were not just talking to a werewolf client; you were flirting with him. Talking is part of your job, not flirting. It just felt like you stabbed me in the back. Like I am not good enough for you," says Alec with conviction.

"No, that is not the case. I love you Alexander Lightwood. You will always be enough for me. I am beyond sorry for betraying your trust and I know there is nothing I can do to gain that trust back. I am sorry."

"I love you too Magnus. But I feel like I am suffocating. It's like we are together but not together. We go to the movies, the coffee house, and the zoo. We talk about our favorite things, pet peeves, and saving the world from demons. But we do not have deep connections about about our hopes, dreams and fears. I feel like we have a shell of a relationship," says Alec.

"I understand. I truly do. I know you hate to hear this, but I have been alive for over 400 years and I have seen millions people come and go. I have finally found the person I want to live for the rest of my immortality with, and it terrifies me that I will loose you one day".

"So you are getting cold feet because I am not immortal like you or your stupid werewolf friend? Look, if you want to put an end to our engagement that's ok with me," says Alec disparagingly.

"No! I don't want to do that. It's just that I have never allowed myself to dream about this. Because I have always told myself that it's too much a long shot," says Magnus.

"Love is never a long shot. As long as you stay true to yourself and keep your heart open, you will find that person. But is that person me? I thought we made that decision a month ago, well apparently just me," says Alec.

"Alec I love you. Please forgive me. I believe we can work this out together if you give me a chance. We can set up special dates just for open conversations about our hopes, dreams, and fears. I believe you are my other half that I have been missing, and I do not know what I will do without you," says Magnus desperately.

"I do forgive you for hurting me. And I believe we can work this out together," says Alec.

"I agree completely," says Magnus.

"Together we can do anything," says Alec.

"Together," echoes Magnus.


End file.
